EL VIENTO Y EL MAR
by Cindy880304
Summary: Esto es un Michiru- Haruka y su matrimonio en Inglaterra, relacionado con mi historia démonos un tiempo , breve reencuentro entre Serena y Darien.


Antes de comenzar, una advertencia esto es una historia entre Haruka y Michiru y su boda en Inglaterra así que si no te gusta esta temática no lo leas, está relacionado con mi otra historia Démonos un tiempo.

Sailor Moon no es mio le pertenece a Naoko.

EL VIENTO Y EL MAR

* Londres, Inglaterra *

Haruka: qué cantidad de documentación, parece que nunca terminaremos.

Michiru: solo faltan algunos detalles, además de fijar nuestra residencia permanente en Inglaterra después de todo tu carrera y la mía van mejor que nunca.

Haruka: si además aquí nadie nos juzga, podemos ser felices y algún día quizá adoptar niños.

Michiru: ya tenemos a Hotaru, pero sería lindo nuestra propia familia, aunque cuando comience el gobierno de la Reina Serenity y el Rey Endimion será muy complicado hacer todas nuestras labores y cuidar niños.

Haruka:tienes razón ahora vamos a decirle a Serena, a de estar preocupada por nuestra tardanza.

* Al llegar al apartamento encuentran una nota de serena; chicas regrese al apartamento luego hablamos*

Michiru: la dejamos mucho tiempo sola a de estar ocupada con todos esos trabajos.

Haruka: ok hora de planear que usaremos, boda temática (anime), punk, gótica, metalera, en un circo.

Michiru:* insertar risa* muy graciosa amor pero estoy planeando algo más tradicional boda blanca en la playa West Wittering Beach, aunque una boda nudista no sería mala idea.

Haruka: tú eres más graciosa, yo no dejaría que nadie más te vea en tu traje de nacimiento, ok boda blanca, usare un traje blanco y tú un sexy vestido corte Sirena.

Michiru: deacuerdo contigo, ahora los padrinos.

Haruka: mejor y hablamos con Darien, el y el grupo deben conocer todo en especial que Serena está con nosotros y que la protegeremos mientras viva aquí.

* Vídeo conferencia*

Michiru: es un gusto hablar con usted su majestad debo informarle que serena está en londres a nuestro cuidado, ya que la carrera de ambas creció en Inglaterra nos mudaremos de manera permanente, y debo informarle que nos casaremos.

Darien: me alegra saber eso, ¿ como esta Serena?

Haruka: esta maravillosa, cabeza de bombón, progresa cada día y te extraña.

Con respecto a la boda necesitamos saber si pude ser nuestro padrino junto con Serena.

Darien: claro que si.

*Inglaterra unos meses después más concretamente el verano *

Mina: chicas este traje me encanta es blanco y muestra todos los atributos apuesto que Haruka lo eligió.

Rey: si eso parece, aunque no está mal, ya quiero ver a Serena.

Lita: para que ¿para pelear y molestarla por su apresurada mudanza?

Y como si la invocaran aparece Serena con un nuevo corte de cabello y luciendo espectacular, el cabello estaba más corto y degrafilado haciéndola lucir moderna y madura.

En ese momento entra Darien y la ve.

Darien: Serena te ves diferente.

Serena: me alegro que te guste vamos a tomar nuestros lugares somos los padrinos.

*Entra Michiru entre petalos de flores azules y una suave melodía*

Mas adelante en la ceremonia la juez finalmente pronuncia las palabras puede besar a la novia, sin más Haruka besa a su bella sirena.

*En la fiesta*

Haruka baila con Michiru alegremente algo un poco más movido y hasta sexy.

Darien: ¿serena quieres bailar?

Serena: Claro que si amor, quiero decirte que te extraño mucho, pero que no cambiaría esta experiencia por nada.

Darien: jamas cortaria tus alas, sigue aquí, vive todo lo que puedas jamás podré olvidarte.

Mina: Aww... tan lindos pero es hora de que se muevan a lo oscurito.

Todas ¡MINA!

Ya pues, alguien tiene que ser feliz, yo estoy aquí sentada y esta belleza se está perdiendo.

Haruka: ven Mina vamos a bailar.

Mina se para rápido y en la pista Haruka baila hábilmente con Mina y Michiru.

Rey:¿ increíble como lo hace?

Nicolás: señorita Rey ¿bailaría conmigo?

Rey: pensé que no lo dirías.

En otro lugar Setsuna y Michiru bailan juntas y ríen de la cara de Haruka cuando las ve.

Llega Haruka con ellas y dice _Michiru primera noche y ya me dejas, _ jamás amor mejor acomódate en medio, y sin más hacen un sensual emparedado con Setsuna.

En la playa mientras tanto.

Darien:este lugar es hermoso, y sin más se empiezan a besar apasionadamente.

Desde la tarima Michiru llama a todos para arrojar el ramo y convenientemente cae en manos de Serena.

Entre risas, abrazos y felicitaciones Haruka y Michiru parten a su luna de miel, un viaje por todo Europa.

Y hasta aquí mi historia regaños y sujerencias en los comentarios por favor ellos me ayudan a mejorar.


End file.
